A reduced oxygen level in human or animal tissue can be regarded as the primary cause of many complaints. A branch of medical research therefore has for its object to find or improve methods which render an increased supply of oxygen to the tissue possible.
For several medical indications methods can be used which are to render an increased supply of oxygen/possible. Known methods are, for example, the oxygenation, the oxygen multi-step therapy or also the hyperbaric medicine or the external application of activated, molecular oxygen, as present in tetrachlorodecaoxide. Each of these methods has for certain indications its advocates and produces results but it should not be ignored that just in this field the opinions differ widely. One of the reasons being no doubt the fact that an improved oxygen absorption also involves certain risks which arise from the formation to some extent of dangerous oxygen species such as Singulett oxygen, hydroxyl radicals, superoxide radicals and peroxide. Moreover, many applications per se are not without danger, examples thereof being the hyperbaric medicine or injections of a person's own oxygen-enriched blood.